SEX because of Lemon fanfict
by tsanju
Summary: [Chap 4 Up] Only a sex story of Chanbaek/ Warning inside! GS! a lil PWP! Typos! OOC! Sex activity! Dirty talk! Mature content! and many more! DL?DR! /Baekhyun/ Chanyeol/ Chanbaek/ Baekyeol/ and Others. Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**SEX because of Lemon fanfict**

.

Author: hapkaido

Cast: Baekhyun & Chanyeol

Warning: GS/ Lemon/ Typo/ OOC/ No Plot/ DL DR

Kebetulan kelas hari ini sedang kosong sehari full jadi aku memilih untuk menghabiskan kesengganganku di atap sekolah dan oh lupa.. handphoneku. Benda satu ini tak boleh tertinggal.

Dengan santai aku melangkah menyusuri koridor kelas lalu menaiki anak tangga yang kotor untuk mencapai atap sekolah yang biasa digunakan siswa – siswi membolos tapi kali ini aku ke sana bukan untuk membolos, hanya membunuh rasa bosan. Itu berbeda.

Sebenarnya aku hanya bermodal nekat memilih menghabiskan waktu kosong ini di atap karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan di atas sana dan sesuatu itu sudah jadi kebiasaanku sejak setahun belakangan.

Kalian ingin tahu? Percuma saja kujelaskan. Aku bertaruh tidak ada yang percaya anak (yang kelihatannya) polos seperti aku, Byun Baekhyun, adalah sedikit mengerikan. Haha. Siapa peduli. Byun Baekhyun berwajah bayi yang dikenal akan kepolosannya ternyata... mesum? Baiklah, itu sebabnya Kyungsoo senang memanggilku Byunbaek (karena sedikit mirip dengan Byuntae).

Sesampainya di atap, aku mencari kursi dan menggeret kursi itu untuk mencari tempat aman.

Apa kalian berpikir yang tidak – tidak? Seperti sex atau hal mesum lainnya? Bisa kujawab ya tapi bisa kujawab tidak juga. Ya karena aku ke sini untuk membaca sebuah fanfict berate – M, tapi hanya sekedar membaca tidak sampai ke tahap praktek. Lagipula aku takut untuk sekedar bermain sendiri.

Biarpun mesum begini aku masih tahu diri untuk berusaha menyerahkan tahta berhargaku untuk suamiku kelak. Yeah walau aku penasaran dengan rasanya. Kalau menurut cerita yang kubaca sih rasanya nikmat sekali. Wow.

Aku melirik ke sekitaran sebelum mengkoneksi data dan membuka sebuah fanfict berate – M dari handphoneku, kalau bisa yang Lemon karena lebih fulgar. Grrr.. memikirkannya saja vaginaku langsung geli. Ya Tuhan maafkan Byun Baekhyun bersama keingintahuannya yang besar ini.

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan paragraph pertama dari cerita yang kubaca, aku diusik suara menggema sepatu. Sepertinya seseorang ingin kemari juga. Ah masa bodoh. Lagipula aku kan sudah lebih dulu sampai sini.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Ternyata kau di sini nona."

Aku mendongak kemudian mendapati Park Chanyeol, ketua murid kelasku, dengan angkuhnya menghampiriku.

Mataku memutar malas dan mendesah diam – diam. Fanfictnya belum selesai kubaca dan ini sangat menyebalkan!

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ketus sambil menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telingaku. Chanyeol sudah berada beberapa langkah di depanku. "Kau tidak ada di bangkumu saat jam berlangsung jadi sebagai ketua murid yang baik aku harus mengawasi semua teman – teman di kelas termasuk kau."

"Tapi aku tidak membolos!" belaku tidak terima. Apa – apaan dia?

"Hm."

Cih.

Sok keren sekali gayanya itu.

Padahal saat aku mengenalnya dulu (kira – kira kami masih berumur delapan tahun), dia masih idiot, tertawa keras tidak tahu tempat dan jangan lupakan mata besarnya yang berkedut saat gugup.

Park Chanyeol sahabat kecilku dulu sudah berbeda dengan namja yang ada di hadapanku (namja yang tengik dan menyebalkan). Namja ini sudah tidak lagi suka tertawa lebar. Jangankan tertawa, melihatnya senyum saja sudah jarang.

"Terserah. tapi kuanggap kau sedang membolos."

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia sudah duduk di sampingku dengan gaya khasnya.

Bau mint yang keluar dari tubuhnya membuat jantungku bergedup. Well, aku memang tidak tahan dengan si Park ini. Menyebalkan begini juga dia cinta pertamaku.

"Kau membaca apa? Boleh kulihat ponselmu?"

Baca? Ponsel? Ahahaa. Hahaha. Ha. OH TUHAN APA DIA TAHU AKU SEDANG MEMBACA FANFICT GENRE HARD LEMON? APA DIA MELIHATNYA? IBUUU~~ BAGAIMANA INI?!

"Bukan!" aku refleks menjauhkan tubuhku dari Chanyeol bermaksud agar Chanyeol tidak kembali membaca tulisan di handphoneku.

Alih – alih mengiyakan, Chanyeol malah menyeringai ke arahku dan mendekat.

Byun Baekhyun yang polos, kau harus beraksi. Lakukan apapun agar Chanyeol ini pergi!

Berpikir. Berpikir.

"Apa ini?" suara beratnya menginterupsiku dari lamunan. Dia berbisik pelan tepat di telingaku sambil meraih tangan kananku yang sedang menggenggam handphone.

"Lemon? Dan ini...apa, Baekhyun?"

Nafasku tercekat begitu Chanyeol merampas handphoneku dan bodohnya kubiarkan saja dia membaca semua apa yang sudah kubaca.

"Fiuh." Aku berkedip polos melihat dia berlagak mengusap peluh di sekitar dahi dan balas menatap ke arahku sambil tersenyum. "Aku baru tahu ternyata Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal polos ini juga buas."

Aku membeku, bingung mengelak apa lagi. Aku tertangkap basah!

"Kalau begitu aku mau menemanimu bolos."

"Maksdumu?" aku menautkan alisku heran.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, adikku sudah berdiri." dengan santainya dia menyingkap rok milikku dan mengusap seduktif pahaku bagian dalam. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan desahan tapi sulit karena si sialan Park Chanyeol ini berani sekali menggodaku.

"Akkhh.."

"Diamlah Baekhyun." Perintah Chanyeol. Dia menarik pinggangku untuk mendekat ke arah tubuhnya. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras menyentuh perut bagian bawahku. Aku tidak sepolos itu untuk mengetahui benda apa itu. Ternyata penisnya memang sudah tegak berdiri. Apa dia akan memintaku melakukan itu di sini?

Sex dengan Chanyeol? Yang selama ini selalu kubayangkan ketika membaca fanfict lemon ataupun video dewasa? Ah.. tidak Baekhyun! Kau tidak boleh kelepasan!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. akal sehatku sedikit – demi sedikit mulai tergerus dengan nafsu. Terbukti dari nafasku yang tersengal.

"Maaf sejak puber aku jadi pervert."

APA?

Tangan yang semula memeluk pinggang dan mengelus pahaku beralih menangkup wajahku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan meraup bibirku dalam ciuman bergairah. Bisa kurasakan ketukan – ketukan lembut di bibirku.

Dengan amatir, aku membuka sedikit celah untuk lidah Chanyeol mengakses rongga mulutku.

Sialan. Dia handal sekali dalam berciuman. Beberapa kali lidahku disedot olehnya, setelahnya melumat bibir atasku sedangkan aku mencoba melumat bibir bawahnya.

Desiran darahku mengalir menuju selangkangan saat Chanyeol meremas dadaku dengan sebelah tangannya. Kami tetap berciuman hebat.

"Sepertinya dia tumbuh besar dengan cepat." Chanyeol memijat dadaku berirama.

"Akkhhh.."

"Diamlah Baekhyun. Atau nanti kau sendiri yang rugi." Ucap Chanyeol. Dia mengecupi sudut bibirku dan rahangku.

Gila!

Sensasinya lebih menyenangkan daripada ciuman bibir baru saja.

Aku memeluk punggungnya selagi dia sibuk bermain dengan dadaku dan membanjiri wajahku dengan saliva. Aku sedikit berjinjit, kutekuk kaki kananku dan kusentuh tonjolan di selangkangannya dengan lututku. Dia mendesah tertahan.

"Ssh. Kau nakal sekali."

Aku tersenyum senang. Kuulangi perbuatanku tadi membuat Chanyeol blingsatan dan meremas dadaku kasar. "Akh.. pphelan.. pelan. Akh ssh hh Chanyeollhh akh sakith ohh yessh."

Tangan besar Chanyeol bergerak nakal ke vaginaku yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Dia meraba daerah itu. "Kau basah sekali."

Bagaimana tidak basah? Jelas – jelas Chanyeol menggodaku.

Chanyeol menekan – nekan mulut vaginaku dengan telunjuknya membuat cairanku kembali merembes.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku butuh Chanyeol di dalamku!

Kuhentikan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Aku terkekeh melihat celana seragam Chanyeol di bagian selangkangan yang sudah sangat besar.

"Aku mau ini, bolehkah?"

"Tentu." Chanyeol tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai karena kedua matanya sudah ditutupi nafsu yang memandangku lapar.

Perlahan – lahan zipper celananya kuturunkan bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya. Tak sengaja jari – jariku menyentuh tonjolan di sana saat celananya belum terbuka sempurna.

"Cepatlah sedikit."

Aku mengangguk dan bersimpuh di hadapannya persis sekali menghadap penisnya yang berdiri tegak. Ukuran penisnya membuat tenggorokanku mendadakn sulit untuk dibasahi. "Ini besar sekali."

"Pasti akan nikmat saat memasuki vaginamu."

Seketika fantasiku mengudara. Membayangkan aku yang terlentang pasrah dengan paha terbuka lebar dan Chanyeol sedang menunggangiku dengan gagahnya. Tanpa sadar aku merapatkan kedua kakiku risih.

Dengan pengetahuan minim yang kudapat dari beberapa fanfict yang kubaca dan video dewasa yang sering kutonton diam - diam, aku memberanikan untuk menggenggam penisnya, ujungnya sedikit kutiup dan Chanyeol mendesis kesal karena mungkin aku mengulur waktu.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan langsung kuciumi batang penisnya secara menggoda, perlahan dan lembut. Jangan lupakan twinsball yang kupijat pelan dengan tangan kiriku. Setelah bosan, kukulum penisnya sambil memaju mundurkan kepalaku cepat.

"Ssh Baekhyun ahh ssh.. k– kau shh."

Demi Tuhan suara beratnya membuat kepalaku pusing ditambah mendesah seperti itu. Vaginaku semakin gatal.

"Cukup. Di sini aku yang berkuasa." Chanyeol menarik tanganku agar berdiri. Dia kembali menciumku dengan tangannya yang sibuk menarik rok dan celana dalamku.

"Chanyeollhh." Aku mendesah di antara kuluman bibirnya bermaksud menggoda. Tanganku bergerilya selagi Chanyeol yang kini membuka satu – persatu kancing kemejaku.

Setelah membuang asal kemejaku, tangannya meraba punggungku untuk mencari pengait bra. Dia melakukannya dengan terburu. Sudah tidak sabar ternyata.

Aku sudah telanjang bulat di hadapannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapanku. Kami bertukar posisi.

Aku melebarkan pahaku dan menarik kepala Chanyeol. Seketika Chanyeol mencium bibir vaginaku dan menggigit kecil klitorisku secara terus - menerus dan nikmat. Chanyeol pasti sering melakukan sex dengan banyak perempuan, buktinya dia sangat tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memuaskan partnernya.

"Akhh akhh Chan ohh ssh akkh yeollhh." Aku mendesah saat lidahnya menjilat di bawah sana. Dia mencoba menusuk – nusuk masuk ke dalam vaginaku walau sulit karena benda itu tidak bertulang.

Aku yakin sekali, di bawah sana pasti sangat basah dengan bau khas.

Setelah dua puluh menit melakukan pemanasan, Chanyeol menggendongku gaya panda. Aku memeluk lehernya sambil menciumnya. Kaki jenjangku sudah melingkar di pinggangnya dan itu membuat alat kelamin kami bersentuhan. Kesempatan ini kugunakan untuk menggerakan pinggulku, membuat yang di bawah sana bergesekkan.

"Baekhyun tolong buka kemejaku dan kau ambil kondom di sakunya. Kita akan langsung ke intinya." Perintah Chanyeol. Aku mengangguk sambil membuka seragam kemejanya hingga dia sama telanjang sepertiku. Sebelum melempar kemeja tersebut, aku memeriksa saku kemeja itu dan mendapatkan kondom yang diminta. Apa dia selalu membawa kondom kemana – mana? Itu artinya Chanyeol selalu melakukan sex dengan siapapun?

Aku menyerahkan kondom beraroma strawberry itu kepadanya sambil mendengus kesal. Kesal karena aku yakin sex pertama Chanyeol bukanlah denganku dan lagi, Chanyeol menggunakan kondom yang artinya tidak ada sperma selama permainan? Menyedihkan!

Aku turun dari gendongan selagi Chanyeol memasangkan kondom ke penisnya. Dia mengocok penisnya sebentar dan kembali membawaku ke dalam gendongannya.

"Ku ajari kau gaya piston."

"Dengan senang hati aku mau menerimanya." Aku berbisik pelan di telinganya sambil menyeringai.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat – erat sedangkan Chanyeol memegang penisnya untuk membantu kemudahan memasuki veginaku. Dia mencoba menggodaku dengan membelai bibir vaginaku dengan kepala penisnya.

Dengan sedikit sulit, penisnya perlahan tenggelam ke dalam vaginaku. Rasanya perih dan sakit. "Akh.. sa– sakitthh."

"Ahh kau nikmathh– ssshhh.. ini pasti yang.. ssh pertama.. ohh yessh." Chanyeol mendesis nikmat begitu seluruh batang penisnya masuk di lubang vaginaku. Aku meraup bibirnya untuk memulai ciuman panjang bertujuan mengalihkan rasa sakitku.

Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol mengangkat pantatku dan menurunkannya pelan. Penisnya tenggelam bersamaan dengan itu dan terdengar bunyi becek dari kelamin kami.

"Akhh.."

"assshh.."

Gerakan itu dilakukannya berkali – kali dengan tempo sedang.

"Akhhh."

"sshh uhh."

Aku masih merintih sedangkan Chanyeol mendesis nikmat.

Rintihanku berangsur berubah menjadi desahan saat tusukan yang Chanyeol lakukan sedikit lebih dalam dan menyentuh sweet spotku. Dia meremas dadaku dan juga menaik – turunkan tubuhku.

"Akh. Akhh.. akh akhh chan yeoolllhh akh akh nikmathh ohh akhh."

Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol bisa membuatku mati!

"Chanyeeooollllhh!" sial belum – belum aku sudah orgasme tapi si keparat Chanyeol belum juga menunjukkan tanda akan klimaks. Dia masih menyetubuhiku dengan gerakan kasar membuatku terangsang dan mau tak mau kembali mendesah.

Aku baru tahu rasanya bercinta akan seperti ini. Tahu begini sudah kubeli sex toys dari dulu dan bermain sendiri di rumah.

"Fasterrrr Chanyeollhh ahh ahh akhh sodokk terusshh ahh kau payahh ssshh aakh akhh ahhh ah." Begitu aku mengejeknya di sela desahanku, dia mempercepat gerakan penisnya di vaginaku. Di gerakan pinggulnya dan aku berinisiatif menggerakan pinggulku juga secara berlawanan agar tusukannya semakin intens. Rasa nikmat yang menjalar bertambah menjadi berkali – kali lipat.

Kami mendesah bersamaan. Peluh sudah membajiri dan menyatu membalur tubuh polos kami. Suara becek dan bau khas bercinta – pun tak luput memenuhi sudut atap sekolah yang gelap dan pengap.

Chanyeol menggeram saat aku memainkan otot vaginaku. Kuciumi dada bidangnya selagi dia terus mencoba menambah kecepatan tusukannya. Berkali – kali penisnya menyentuh sweet spotku. "Yess ohh yessh ahh sshh shh baekhyunnhh kauhh uhh sempithh sialan vaginamu ohh yess.."

"Ahh akkh ahh ahh."

"Diam sialan ohh sshh."

"Terusss yeollhh ohh ahh akhh ahh." Punggungku melengkung saat Chanyeol menarik pinggangku, aku merasakan penisnya sedikit berkedut. Dia menenggelamkan penisnya ke rahimku sangat dalam seakan – akan dia sedang membajirinya dengan sperma.

"Sshhh." Desahan panjang menandakan Chanyeol yang klimaks.

Aku segera turun dari gendongannya dan menarik tubuhku agar tautan bawah kami terlepas selagi Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya sambil bersandar di dinding. Aku merasa ini sangat menjijikan saat bunyi 'plop' tercipta dari kelamin kami yang terlepas.

Begitu kakiku menapak mendekati pakaianku yang berceceran, aku meringis sakit memegangi vaginaku. Darah keperawanan meluber dengan cairan orgasme di bibir vagina. Semua rasa sakit itu tak kuindahkan, aku tetap berjalan ke arah pakaianku karena ingin segera pergi membersihkan diri.

Tapi saat aku membungkuk untuk mengambil celana dalamku, sebuah penis yang sudah mengeras dengan mudahnya kembali masuk ke vaginaku.

"Akkh." Aku terpekik kaget. Kutopangkan tanganku di lututku menunggu gerakan Chanyeol di belakang. Sepertinya satu ronde bukanlah gaya Chanyeol. Ronde ke dua akan dimulai dengan gaya doggie style.

Dia dengan bertenaga melepas nafsu buas seperti binatang. Menggenjotku kasar dan dalam membuat tubuhku terhentak mengikuti irama gerakan.

"Akhh pelan.. pelan ohh akhh akhh akhh."

Bukannya memperlambat sodokkannya, Chanyeol malah menambah intensitas kecepatan menembus vaginaku. Aku melirik ke arah selakanganku dan terlihat pergerakan penis Chanyeol yang benar – benar seperti akan membobol vaginaku.

Chanyeol menciumi punggungku dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark selagi pinggulnya terus bekerja, memberiku kenikmatan dengan menggesekkan penisnya yang keras di dinding vaginaku.

"Sakitthhh oh akkh akhh."

Sebenarnya yang sakit bukanlah vaginaku, justru rasa nikmat di bawah sana sulit untuk di gambarkan. Sakit yang kurasakan berada di dadaku yang bergoyang.

Aku meremas lembut ke dua dadaku setelah mengarahkan jemari Chanyeol untuk mengusap klitorisku.

"Ssshh Baekhyunn ohh yess."

Tempo gerakan pinggul Chanyeol sulit kuimbangi. Chanyeol sangat perkasa dan kuat sekali. Bahkan kini aku merasa akan kembali orgasme.

"Chanyeeeol lebihh cepatthh akh ah ahhh akhh aku hampir ah akkh sampai oh akkh ahh ahh."

Hingga pada tusukan dalam yang ke tiga, aku kembali orgasme. Aku mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk melepas penisnya yang enggan untuk keluar.

Aku duduk berselonjor sambil melebarkan pahaku untuk melihat kondisi vaginaku yang sepertinya lecet.

"Pasti karena kau menggunakan kondom!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawabku. Dia sendiri duduk di hadapanku sambil memainkan kondomnya. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan dia. Mungkin untuk mencapai orgasmenya? Aneh sekali!

"Seumur – umur baru kau yang mengeluh setelah bercinta denganku. Kebanyakan wanita di luar sana akan menciumku setelah aku masuki lubangnya dan kubuat orgasme." Jelas Chanyeol kembali dengan gaya angkuhnya. Dia melepas kondomnya yang berisi penuh dengan sperma dan membuangnya ke pojok ruangan.

Spermanya sebanyak itu? kenapa tidak dikeluarkan di dalam vaginaku saja? Pasti menyenangkan saat cairan hangat itu memasuki rahimku dan meluber sedikit setelah bercampur cairanku sendiri.

Ya Tuhan kau berpikiran apa, Baekhyun? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pemikiran tersebut. Kupalingkan wajahku menghindari benda yang ada di selakangannya yang sedaritadi kupandangi.

"Apa kau sedang masa subur?"

Aku menggeleng sekenanya. "Tidak."

"Ku harap kau tidak banyak mendesah untuk yang ini."

Chanyeol kembali mengocok penisnya agar kembali tegak. Dia merebahkanku dan membuka pahaku lebar. Dia memposisikan tubuhnya di antara sela kakiku dan menopang tubuhnya dengan kukungan tangan yang ada di samping tubuhku.

Aku melebarkan mataku.

Hah?

Lagi?

"Peluk lenganku. Biarkan aku yang bergerak dan kau hanya tinggal menikmati."

Dia kembali menggodaku. Bibir vaginaku kembali dibelai dengan penisnya. Hanya dibelai tanpa segera memasukkannya. Klitorisku juga tak luput dari sasaran kejahilannya. Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa – bisa aku yang menungganginya!

"Ahhh Chanyeoll hhh cepaaathh aah." Nafasku tersengal. Kugenggam penuh penisnya sambil mencengkeram pundaknya. Kucoba untuk mengarahkan penisnya menuju vaginaku tapi tak kunjung masuk.

"Sudah kubilang biar aku yang melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu mendesahkan namaku dari bawah." Setelah mengecup keningku, penis miliknya langsung dihentak masuk ke dalamku.

"Aahhh." Aku kembali mendesah. Kali ini desahan nikmat karena Chanyeol menggerakan penisnya dengan lembut. Sontak aku melingkarkan kakiku ke pinggangnya. Ku tekan pipi pantatnya saat dirasa aku menginginkan hentakan dalam.

"Sssh aahh ahhh." Tusukan pelan tersebut membuatku merasa seperti dilindungi di pelukannya. Terasa lebih intim tanpa ada nafsu.

"Akuhh ahh ahh mencintaimuuhh Chanyeolllh ahh ahh ssh."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pernyataanku tapi malah menghisap nipleku membuat hatiku mencelos.

Sesuatu ingin keluar dari vaginaku membuat vaginaku berkedut memijat penisnya.

Mungkin karena tidak tahan akan sensai penis yang dipijat vaginaku, gerakan Chanyeol yang semula lembut berubah menjadi cepat namun tidak kasar.

"Akh akh akh akh Chanyeol akh akh ssh akhh ouh akhhh."

Chanyeol merubah posisi menyamping. Diangkatnya sebelah kakiku dan kakinya masuk ke celah sana lalu menghentak penisnya dalam. Tenaganya masih sama seperti ronde pertama. Bedanya sex ronde ke tiga ini terasa lebih intim karena Chanyeol tidak memakai kondom sehingga penis polosnya bisa merasakan kehangatan lubangku.

Bibir kissablenya melumat bibirku dari samping yang kubalas lumatan di bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol mengerang di sela – sela ciuman lalu melepas ciuman tersebut. Penisnya berkedut – kedut di dalam sana di sertai gerakan yang tidak teratur. Mengehentakku dalam dan cepat. Nafasnya memburu mengenai tengkukku. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan klimaks.

Kubantu Chanyeol untuk mencapai klimaksnya dengan kukencangkan otot vaginaku menyempit. Chanyeol mendesis nikmat sambil terus menyodokku.

"Baekhyuun!"

Sebuah cairan hangat yang kental memasukiku. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati sperma yang sudah kutunggu sejak tadi.

Chanyeol melepas penisnya lalu menindihku. Dia kembali menghentak penisnya ke vaginaku sambil menangkup wajahku.

"Bisa kuminta ciuman setelah orgasme?"

Tidak perlu kujawab lagi ucapannya langsung saja ku lumat lembut bibirnya. Aku tahu dia tersenyum dalam ciuman kami.

Aku lupa semalam bermimpi apa yang jelas aku merasa bahagia sudah bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

Rasanya sulit untuk dilupakan!

Oh Tuhan, semoga ini bukan mimpi!

Chanyeol melepas lumatan kami dan benang saliva terjalin memutus ciuman tersebut. Chanyeol memandangkan intens membuat wajahku memanas. Dia menggerakan pinggulnya beberapa kali dengan tempo pelan sekedar untuk merangsangku kembali. "Mau mencoba gaya lain?"

APA?

TBC or FIN?

Hai ini ff rate – M pertamaku. GS lagi =_= semoga memuaskan. Dosa tanggung sendiri – sendiri ya.. dan satu lagi, kritik dan saran dibutuhkan di kotak review. Kelanjutan ff lemon ini tergantung readers. Review banyak ya bakal kulanjut. Mian, soalnya aku cuma kepengin dihargai kalian.

Thanks^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2nd

...

Walau saat di sekolah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal, tapi ternyata mereka masih bertetangga. Dan Ibu Chanyeol terbiasa menitipkan Chanyeol ke rumah Baekhyun atau meminta Baekhyun menemani anaknya itu di rumah keluarga Park selagi orang tua Chanyeol bekerja.

Biasanya mereka akan menonton film atau mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah bersama. Untungnya hari ini, hyung Chanyeol; Kris, juga sedang libur kuliah. Jadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa mengerjakan tugas sekolah dibantu Kris.

Tapi hal yang Baekhyun kira akan baik – baik saja ternyata berbanding terbalik. Adanya Kris malah membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menendang apapun bagian tubuh Chanyeol, terutama di bagian selangkangan namja itu. Karena tangan nakal Chanyeol sedari tadi bergerak di sekitar paha Baekhyun. Aksinya itu tidak akan terlihat karena posisi mereka yang duduk berjejeran, berseberangan dengan Kris. Di tambah meja yang mereka gunakan untuk alas belajar itu sangat membantu Chanyeol.

Rok Baekhyun disingkap sampai ujung paha dan tangan Chanyeol membelai paha bagian dalam Baekhyun. Keringat Baekhyun mulai meluncur ke dahi. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sesekali melirik Kris. Memastikan hyungnya Chanyeol itu lebih memilih fokus dengan komik yang dibacanya dibanding memandangi mereka yang sedang belajar.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun?" tanya Kris dari balik lembaran komiknya saat Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja, menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa ditolak.

Cepat – cepat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang mendadak terasa berat. "Ahaha.. tidak oppa. Aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan soal nomor tiga." Baekhyun tertawa hambar. Diliriknya Chanyeol dan anak itu kelihatan serius sekali menatap bukunya, padahal jemarinya sedang menggosok di depan celana dalam Baekhyun.

Kris menutup komiknya lalu menarik soal latihan yang sedang Baekhyun kerjakan. "Soal ini perlu kau cari pakai rumus ini." Kris melingkari sebuah rumus di halaman depan buku tersebut, lalu dia kembali melanjutkan membaca. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan apa yang Kris ucapkan, dia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana usaha menghentikan jemari Chanyeol yang kini mengerjai vaginanya.

Chanyeol diam – diam menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang kebingungan. Dicubitnya klitoris Baekhyun dari luar celana dalam membuat Baekhyun merapatkan kedua pahanya. Chanyeol suka sekali wajah Baekhyun yang bercucuran keringat dengan sedikit pucat. Sangat seksi dan bergairah, membuatnya ingat akan kegiatan bercinta mereka beberapa hari lalu.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan tubuhnya. Karena otaknya dari awal sudah memerintahkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menolak segala rasangan yang Chanyeol lakukan, tapi tubuhnya malah menggeliat menikmati. Dengan begitu saat Chanyeol menarik celana dalamnya, Baekhyun malah mengangkat pantatnya agar celana dalam itu bisa di turunkan sebatas dengkul dengan mudahnya.

Jari besar Chanyeol kembali bekerja dengan memelintir klitoris Baekhyun hingga membuat jari kakinya terasa kebas. Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun langsung merinding dan darahnya berdesir cepat. Sekuat tenaga ditahannya desahan yang sudah sampai di ujung lidah saat dua jari Chanyeol memasuki vaginanya, tapi suara sensual itu lolos begitu saja membuat Chanyeol senang dan menggerakan jarinya dalam – dalam.

"Akkhhh.."

Kris sontak membanting pelan komiknya ke atas meja dan memandangi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. Dia merasa janggal saat melihat wajah Baekhyun sudah sangat pucat. "Baekhyun, apa kau baik – baik saja? Kau demam? Wajahmu pucat, lihat."

Chanyeol berdehem untuk menyamarkan suara tawanya sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Baekhyun yang terasa dingin. "Sudahlah hyung, anak ini memang sering mendesah aneh kalau merasa frustasi. Mungkin Baekhyun sudah terlalu pusing dengan soal yang dikerjakannya."

"Begitukah?"

"Kau dengar sendiri barusan, kan?" jawab Chanyeol enteng.

Baekhyun menggeram dan melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya. Yang dilirik malah memandangnya balik. "Apa aku berkata suatu hal yang salah?" ucap Chanyeol dengan tampang polos. Jarinya masih bergerak di sana.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun merutuk karena Chanyeol dengan mesumnya merangsang habis - habisan. Ini namanya sex in the public.

"Ah, aku lupa harus ke rumah Luhan untuk membahas persiapan presentasi kami. Apa tidak apa – apa kalian kutinggal?" tanya Kris sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Baekhyun bersyukur dalam hati. Akhirnya. Maka Baekhyun lah yang pertama menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan semangat agar Kris cepat – cepat pergi. "Iya, oppa. Lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang agar Luhan unnie tidak terlalu lama menunggumu."

"Baiklah." Kris beranjak ke kamarnya dan tak berapa lama muncul dengan jaket dan helm lalu berjalan ke depan rumah. Baekhyun masih membiarkan jemari Chanyeol bergerak menyodok vaginanya sesuka hati. Yang Baekhyun perlu lakukan adalah memberikan senyum manis pada Kris sampai orang itu pergi.

"Hei, mendesahlah." Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun lalu menciumi tengkuknya begitu Kris sudah benar – benar pergi. Tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk memijat lembut breast Baekhyun bergantian.

Baekhyun sudah sangat basah dan rasanya akan segera sampai saat gerakan jemari Chanyeol di lubangnya semakin cepat. Tapi dirinya merasa malu karena ini hubungan intim mereka yang ke dua, jadi dia bingung harus menuruti Chanyeol atau tidak. "Berrhentiiihhh.."

"Kau yakin?"

"Akhhh akhhh.. akkuhh hampirr akhh shaamphaaiiihh." Baekhyun menggerakan pinggulnya cepat bersamaan dua jari Chanyeol yang bergerak keluar masuk. Chanyeol bersumpah kalau wajah Baekhyun yang terangsang seperti itu juga membuat adiknya berdiri perlahan.

"Baiklah, aku berhenti." Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dan juga jarinya saat Baekhyun akan klimaks. Membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga jatuh dan hampir membentur tembok.

"Berani sekali kau menggodaku!"

"Aku tidak menggodamu." Chanyeol masih memasang ekspresi polos seperti yang biasa Baekhyun gunakan saat berbicara dengan siapapun.

Baekhyun yang merasa dikerjai langsung duduk mengangkangi tubuh Chanyeol. dia mencium bibir Chanyeol membabi buta dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati membalasnya. Tangan Baekhyun perlahan bergerak ke selangkangan Chanyeol untuk menurunkan zipper celana jeansnya. Chanyeol hanya menunggu apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan pada dirinya dan penisnya yang sudah agak mengeras.

Ternyata Baekhyun ingin menunggangi Chanyeol, karena begitu Chanyeol melihat ke selangkangannya, Baekhyun sudah membuka pahanya lebar – lebar dan memposisikan vaginanya di atas kepala penis Chanyeol. Baekhyun melakukan petting atau menggesek kedua kelamin tersebut sebelum penis Chanyeol memasuki lubangnya.

"Auw." Baekhyun merintih saat dirinya menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya sambil menahan desahan. Vagina Baekhyun memang segalanya. Sempit, hangat dan lembut.

"Sempit sekali lubangmu, Baek."

"Shhh.. penisshhmu yang terlaluuhh besarr uhh.."

Chanyeol menarik lengannya menjadi bantalan kepalanya selagi menatap Baekhyun yang berusaha menyelimuti seluruh batang penisnya dengan lubang milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol sebenarnya mau saja menunggangi Baekhyun, tapi bukankah posisi yeoja yang di atas lebih menarik dan akan jadi permainan yang panas? Lagi pula di sini Baekhyun yang butuh penisnya, jadi dia lah yang harus usaha.

"Akkkhhhh... akkhhh..." pinggul Baekhyun mulai bergerak maju mundur secara perlahan untuk mencari kenikmatan. Baekhyun merasa penis Chanyeol terlalu besar sehingga dia merasakan nikmat luar biasa. Begitu juga Chanyeol yang ingin sekali mengehentak penisnya sampai tenggelam di dalam lubang sempit Baekhyun. Tapi dia kali ini hanya ingin dimanjakan oleh Baekhyun sekaligus ingin tahu sekuat apa Baekhyun menandinginya.

"Chanyeoool? Baekhyyuunn?" Chanyeol buru – buru menggulingkan tubuh Baekhyun begitu mendengar suara Kris memanggil dari pintu gerbang. Sambil mengatur nafas dan membenahi celananya, Chanyeol melangkah malas ke depan rumah.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya mau bilang kalau mungkin aku mungkin akan pulang telat." Jelas Kris dari atas motor dan kembali menurunkan kaca helmnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang lewat sms atau telepon saja sih kalau ingin bercinta dengan Luhan? Mengganggu sekali!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa sudah gila karena ternyata dirinya cukup liar saat dalam keadaan terangsang. Baekhyun tidak tahu ini semua berkat apa dan kenapa juga ia mudah terangsang. Atau mungkin memang Baekhyun yang punya kelainan hormon bahkan saat membaca fanfiction saja, vagina Baekhyun bisa basah dengan sendirinya.

Seperti sore itu, dia melakukan rutinitasnya. Membaca fanfic lemon dengan jemari yang menarik – narik klitorisnya sendiri. Membayangkan tangan Chanyeol atau Kris lah yang menjahili vaginanya itu.

Chanyeol atau Kris?

Jujur, Chanyeol memang cinta pertama bagi Baekhyun bukan berarti Baekhyun masih sepenuhnya mencintai anak itu. Setelah bercinta di atap sekolah bersama Chanyeol, malamnya Baekhyun bermimpi Kris yang menyetubuhinya dengan beringas. Tak kalah kuat dari Chanyeol. malahan, Baekhyun lebih merasa puas dengan ukuran penis Kris yang terasa pas di lubangnya, menyodoknya dengan tepat di g-spotnya terus menerus. Walau hanya mimpi tapi Baekhyun yakin rasanya akan lebih nikmat begitu bercinta secara nyata dengan Kris.

Dan sejak itu Baekhyun terus memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jika mereka ber-three-some. Dan tanpa sadar sejak itu juga Baekhyun diam – diam mengangumi paras Kris yang bila Baekhyun katakan, lebih tampan daripada Chanyeol. Wajah Kris mirip seperti wajah orang barat, wajar saja karena kakeknya asli orang Canada.

Fantasi Baekhyun tentang Kris yang mengerjainya vaginanya harus berhenti saat ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun langsung membukanya dan di sana ada ibunya bersama Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bilang kalian ada janji ingin menyelesaikan tugas kelompok. Tapi kenapa kau malah bermalas – malasan di kamar, Baek? dasar anak malas." Omel ibunya lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan cemilan.

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol masuk ke kamar, lalu menutup pintunya.

"Bukannya tugas musim dingin sudah kau berikan semuanya pada Jung seonsaengnim untuk dinilai. Lalu tugas kelompok yang mana lagi?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Menatap Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang kini telah berbaring di atas ranjangnya sambil berguling. "Ranjangmu kecil sekali. Apa tidak akan pegal kalau kita melakukan sex di sini?"

BLUSH.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memanas mendengar ucapan kurang ajar Chanyeol baru saja.

Bukannya menghajar Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah tersenyum geli. "Kurasa tidak. Karena kita tidak perlu selalu tempat tidur atau ranjang saja jika ingin melakukannya. Kudengar di bath up juga menarik."

"Apa kau mau kutunggangi di dalam bath up?" tanya Chanyeol langsung.

"Hmm.." Baekhyun mengetukkan jarinya di dagu dengan pose imut yang menggoda, pura – pura berpikir. Dia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil sedikit merundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Chanyeol. "Apa bisa lebih nikmat?"

Kesempatan itu Chanyeol gunakan untuk mengecupi rahang Baekhyun seduktif. "Mana kutahu, penisku saja belum masuk ke lubangmu."

Chanyeol sebenarnya paling malas dengan adanya dirty talk seperti ini, karena dengan mengucapkan semua hal soal bercinta, penisnya bisa langsung menegang sebelum waktunya. Tentu sebagai namja, mudah terangsang itu sama sekali tidak bagus. Artinya kau bisa mudah lelah juga saat bercinta.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu beralih menatap selangkangannya. "Tapi lubangku masih sakit karena permaianmu waktu itu, Yeol"

"Sini kulihat." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan mengendus area selangkangan yeoja itu. "Kurasa ibumu perlu memberi kita waktu beberapa jam untuk yang satu ini."

Chanyeol melesakkan wajahnya ke selangkangan Baekhyun. Vagina itu masih ditutupi hot pants. Jadi Chanyeol hanya menjilat paha dalam Baekhyun membuatnya mendesah pelan.

"Jangan di sini. Rumahku tidak kedap suara. Di rumahmu saja, lagi pula di sana kan sepi."

Dan mereka berpamitan kepada ibu Baekhyun dengan alasan untuk mengerjakan tugas di rumah Chanyeol dan baru akan pulang satu setengah jam lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Satu setengah jam sepertinya cukup. Lumayan untuk adik kecilnya.

Begitu mereka berdua masuk ke kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menutup semua gorden kamar itu selagi Chanyeol mengunci pintu dan menyiapkan kondom.

Baekhyun membuka semua pakaiannya dan menaruhnya ke pojok kamar.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang kini sama telanjang dengannya lalu menyerahkan kondom dengan aroma buah pisang kepada Baekhyun. "Kau perlu belajar memakaikan kondom partner sexmu jika ingin dipuaskan."

Baekhyun menurut dan membuka bungkusan kecil itu. "Aroma pisang? Harum juga." Kemudian Baekhyun menggigit ujung kondom tersebut dan mengarahkan kondom itu ke penis Chanyeol dengan mulutnya.

"Ssshh." Chanyeol mendesis senang karena ia pikir Baekhyun akan memakaikan benda itu ke adiknya menggunakan tangan. Ternyata Baekhyun pintar sekali membuat pasangannya merasa nikmat. Rasanya sedikit geli saat mulut Baekhyun malah mengulum penisnya agar kondom yang ada di mulut Baekhyun bisa terpasang dengan rapi di penis Chanyeol. Kalau begini caranya, Chanyeol tidak perlu repot – repot memakai sendiri kondomnya.

Setelah kondom tersebut terpasang, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar berdiri. Dilumatnya bibir mungil Baekhyun secara lembut.

"Eungghhh." Baekhyun mengerang dalam ciuman saat tiga jari Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam lubang vaginanya. "Fasterrrr Yeollhhh uhhmmhh hhh aakkkhhh.."

Chanyeol menggerakan tiga jarinya tersebut secara kasar di lubang hangat itu sambil mengulum bibir Baekhyun. Digigitnya bibir bawah Baekhyun meminta akses lidahnya untuk ke sana lalu menghisap lidah Baekhyun seperti orang haus. Saliva menetes kemana – mana bahkan sampai ke leher Baekhyun.

"Akhh uhmm uhm uhm." Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah dalam ciuman saat g-spotnya berhasil disentuh jari panjang Chanyeol. Dia melingkarkan sebelah kakinya ke pinggang Chanyeol untuk bersandar sekaligus mengerjai penis Chanyeol dengan jari kakinya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun klimaks dulu maka dari itu dia menarik jarinya membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. "Kau tidak boleh orgasme dulu, sayang."

"Kenapa mem–" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena Chanyeol langsung menariknya ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

Chanyeol mengisi separuh bath up itu dengan air hangat lalu meminta Baekhyun duduk bersandar di dalam sana. Setelah Baekhyun nyaman dengan posisinya, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam bath up dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan lutut yang ditekuk dan paha yang terbuka lebar. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya serta melingkarkan kaki jenjang Baekhyun ke pinggangnya sementara kaki Chanyeol berselonjor.

Baekhyun langsung mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol lalu mulai mengecupi seluruh wajah Chanyeol. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang akan menghentak lubangnya dengan penis besar.

"Akhh."

"Tahan, sayang."

"Sakitthhh uuhhhuhuhu." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah akan mengangkat pantat Baekhyun agar memudahkan penisnya masuk. "Ssshhh lubangmuhhh nikmathhh."

"Tahan dulu, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun setengah merasa sakit. Jelas saja karena Baekhyun bukan seorang pelacur yang akan dimasuki lubangnya setiap hari tanpa istirahat.

Chanyeol mengistirahatkan dagunya di puncak kepala Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya nikmat. Merasakan bagaimana vagina ketat itu memijat penisnya lembut.

"Move please."

Dan Chanyeol langsung menggerakan pinggulnya. Naik dan turun. Terasa sangat ringan dan mudah akibat air yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit terapung.

"Akkhh. Akkhh." Rintih Baekhyun pelan saat Chanyeol menghentak penisnya lebih dalam. Dia ingin Chanyeol menyentuh g-spot nya, jadi Baekhyun berinisiatif ikut menggerakan pinggulnya agar jangkauan penis Chanyeol masuk semakin dalam.

Chanyeol meremas breast Baekhyun dan memelintir nipplenya membuat Baekhyun diserang kenikmatan.

"Hisapp Yeoollhh uhhmm hisaappphh."

Langsung saja nipple sebelah kiri Baekhyun dihisap oleh bibir kissable Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak hanya menghisap nipple tersebut, tapi juga ditarik dengan giginya membuat Baekhyun mengerang. Sedangkan breast sebelah kanan Baekhyun diremas Chanyeol berirama.

"Arrgghh sakkiitthh pabboohh."

"Siapa yang kau bilang pabbo, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggerakan pinggulnya cepat hingga Baekhyun kesusahan menjawab.

"K–kauuhh."

"Siapa, hm?" ulang Chanyeol bersamaan hentakan yang makin kuat. Chanyeol terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya karena Baekhyun sengaja memainkan otot vaginanya hingga penisnya terasa kian terjepit. Chanyeol menggeram, mencoba menusuk tepat di g-spot Baekhyun.

"Ukhh akkhh fas–fasterrhh uhhh lebihh cepaatthhh ngghh mmnn disanahh hhh Chanyeollhh sssh nnggghh."

"Dimana, sayang?"

"Akkhh di– uhmm di– sanaahh terusshh oouhh ummhhh." Rengek Baekhyun manja. Dia mengulum daun telinga Chanyeol dan menghembuskan napas hangatnya di sana. Tubuhnya sudah sangat sensitive dan panas. Dan sentuhan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun seperti melayang.

"Ngghh yesshh ssh Baekhh lubangmuhh nggh." Desis Chanyeol nikmat.

...

"Oh ya kau tunggu di sini saja. Kupanggilkan Chanyeol dulu," Kris mempersilahkan Sulli duduk di ruang tamu sementara dia memanggil Chanyeol.

Sepulang dari rumah Luhan, Kris memang tidak sengaja bertemu Sulli di dekat halte. Kris sudah hapal pasti Sulli ingin bermain ke rumah dan benar saja.

Omong – omong, Sulli adalah yeojachingu Chanyeol.

Kris mengetuk kamar Chanyeol yang tidak biasanya terkunci. "Hei Chanyeol, kau ada di dalam?"

Hening, tidak ada sahutan.

Bahkan gedoran yang semulanya adalah ketukan juga tidak berhasil membuat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar.

"Chanyeol, kau sedang apa, sialan? Sulli menunggumu di luar! Kalau tiga kali kugedor, kau tidak mau keluar, terpaksa aku harus mendobraknya!" teriak Kris tepat di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol.

TBC

...

Aku mau bilang makasih buat semua yg udah mau baca/ review/ fav. Sekali lagi kusaranin buat yg gak suka gs lemon, jauh – jauh aja deh ya daripada kenapa – napa. Dan ini PWP/ no plot/ plotless/ dan semacamnya jadi setiap chapter cuma berisi lemonnnnn. Kalau gitu jangan nanya macem – macem soal kenapa mereka begini, kenapa mereka begitu... plotless ngurz... heheheheee... ide minim...

Banyak yg bilang chap kemarin hot, ya? kalian gatau gimana aku nulisnya sampai pusing dan gamau baca ulang. Padahal kalau baca ff NC orang mah sampai berkali – kali kuulang dan ga bosen - bosen. Gatau knp eap. Terus.. terus.. banyak ngerasa mirip sama karakter Baek yang sok polos? itu sih aku juga muehehe ;3

**Special thanks for:**

**SHY Fukuru**; L HyeMi; **DKS-ZYX**; adistiii; **uselessgirl6**; SyJessi22; **yeolrascal**; Cozalou laya; **Aul Ondubu**; meiwu; **dewi1804**; KimRyeona19; **ParkOna**; TrinCloudSparkyu; **dobichan**; ByunnaPark; **fantaosticpanda**; teleportbabies, **LuXiaoLu**; younlaycious88; **Kim Seonna**; soshialiasi; ; Mela quere chanBaekYeol; ** 1**; kdcosh; **exindira**; BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE; **Guest (1)**; TENALPOXE; **Sweet Sins Lover**; zinkz; **babyryou**; happybacon; ** 2**; me; **oh junhee**; exoslave; **YeonChanChan**; Yaya; **Guest (2)**; ByunPark; **star**; littlefrenzy; **HaeSan**; soojaetyas; **yudhi**;  .18

Review again, pls?


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** chapter ini agak mbelibet kaya'e -_- jadi aku pesankan jangan ketiduran di tengah cerita. Atau parahnya terkapar duluan karena bosen lol. Di sini alurnya maju-mundur/? Eh gak juga sih. Cuma ada narasi yang lumayan panjang yang memuat jawaban dari pertanyaan readers. Satu lagi, siapin samsak tinju atau apa aja karena aku lumayan rese bikin momentnya di chap ini hahaha. Happy reading!

.

.

.

Chanyeol panik bukan kepalang saat menedengar suara Kris dari luar kamarnya yang mengatakan kalau Sulli sedang menunggu, ditambah pintu kamarnya yang akan didobrak kalau Chanyeol tak kunjung keluar. Chanyeol merasa bak teroris yang terkepung karena sudah mengebom kantor dinas pejabar tinggi saja.

Kenapa angry bird itu tidak bisa menunggu sampai permainannya selesai, sih? Rutuk Chanyeol.

Tanpa bicara panjang, Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun keluar dari dalam bath up lalu melemparkan semua pakaian Baekhyun yang ada di pojok ruangan pada yeoja itu. Setelah itu meminta Baekhyun menunggu di kamarnya dengan diam setelah dirinya memakai seluruh pakaiannya dengan rapih dan beranjak menuju pintu, mengabaikan rentetan pertanyaan dari Baekhyun yang minta penjelasan.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Kris mengernyit bingung melihat Chanyeol, dengan keadaan seperti orang kelelahan. Pipi Chanyeol dihinggapi rona merah dan pandangannya sedikit sayu. Dan lagi, rambut yang basah? Apa anak ini habis lari marathon? Kris langsung melirik ke dalam kamar, ada Baekhyun yang sedang tengkurap di atas tempat tidur Chanyeol sambil membaca buku pelajaran.

"Kau di dalam, berduaan dengan anak perempuan... dan mengunci pintu?" Kris menatap curiga Chanyeol yang tersenyum menyeringai.

Chanyeol mengangguk santai, mengiyakan pertanyaan hyungnya. "Aku mengunci pintu selagi aku mandi karena tidak mau si cerewet itu kabur, besok aku ada ulangan matematika dan beberapa menit yang lalu aku berhasil menyeretnya dari rumah bibi Byun untuk mengajariku."

"Ku harap memang begitu, karena kalau kau main belakang mungkin Sulli sudah memasukkanmu ke dalam peti lalu membakarnya. Dia menunggumu di ruang tengah." Kris menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol untuk segera menemui Sulli dan dirinya sendiri kini masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol untuk menemani Baekhyun.

"Kalian jangan berbuat macam-macam di dalam!" ancam Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya.

Diam-diam, Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Beruntung sekali Chanyeol dianugerahi otak yang terlampau cerdas sehingga kalau untuk mencari alasan logis bukanlah hal sulit seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami.

Dia melangkah menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati Sulli yang sedang duduk sedikit terbengong di atas sofa.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melepas lumatannya di bibir Sulli.

Sulli menggeleng pasti, beralih merogoh tas ranselnya dan menyodorkan satu kantung plastik yang sudah Chanyeol hafal benar apa isinya."Aku membelinya satu pack sekaligus mengingat liburan sebentar lagi valentine day, dan satu bungkus saja tidak bisa menampung spermamu karena kita harus menghabiskan belasan ronde. Sejujurnya aku malas menyerahkannya padamu karena kupikir sekali saja kita bisa melakukannya tanpa pengaman, baby." Sulli memeluk lengan Chanyeol manja sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan lalu mengusak rambut pendek kekasihnya itu.

"Kita kan dari awal sepakat melakukannya dengan aman. Lagi pula bagaimana kalau kau hamil, lalu orangtua kita memaksa menikah di usia muda dan imagemu hancur, apa mau?"

Sulli menggeleng dan mengusak kepalanya di dada Chanyeol sambil merengut. "Tentu tidak karena aku juga tahu kau tidak mau."

"Yeah benar. Aku tidak mau." Chanyeol bergumam lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sulli.

–karena aku tidak sepenuhnya menyukaimu. Aku hanya akan menikahi Baekhyun. Lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

...

"Oppa! Kau mengagetkanku!" Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya begitu wajah Kris muncul persis di depannya sehingga jarak wajah mereka hanya menghitung jengkal.

Kris duduk bersila di pinggir tempat tidur selagi menunggu Baekhyun menormalkan kembali degup jantungnya. "Serius sekali sampai mengabaikanku."

"O-oh itu.. aku hanya sedang menghafal." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sampul buku itu kepada Kris sehingga membuat Kris mengernyit bingung.

"Apa besok adalah pekan ulangan? Chanyeol bilang, besok itu ulangan matematika tapi kau malah mengahafal pelajaran sejarah?"

Baekhyun hampir terjungkal mendengar ucapan Kris, karena dia dan Chanyeol tadi tidak sempat menyamakan alasan untuk membohongi Kris. Jadi, Baekhyun kini hanya mengangguk pelan sambil meringis. "Iya, oppa. Oh ya memang siapa yang menemui Chanyeol di depan?"

Kris mengendikkan bahunya lalu mengambil buku yang ada di depan Baekhyun. "Sulli. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Sulli.

OH.

Kalau Baekhyun tidak tahu diri, mungkin dirinya sudah berlari ke ruang tamu untuk menghajar Chanyeol dan Sulli sampai sekarat. Demi apapun itu Baekhyun merasa akan beribu-ribu kali lipat membenci Chanyeol jika sudah menyangkut soal Sulli. Entah kenapa.

Karena saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama di sekolah yang sama, saat itulah mereka bertemu Sulli. Mulai saat itu, Chanyeol berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang Baekhyun kenal. Menjadi Chanyeol yang cuek, jarang senyum dan jauh dari kata idiot. Menjadikan dirinya sendiri namja yang populer dan melupakan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Dan sialnya lagi, mereka bertiga harus lagi-lagi berada di satu sekolah yang sama saat masuk ke sekolah menengah atas.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kapan persisnya Chanyeol dan Sulli berpacaran. Karena sejak Baekhyun menyadari perubahan sifat Chanyeol setelah mengenal Sulli, Baekhyun lebih memilih menjauhinya seolah mereka tidak saling kenal.

Dan tiba-tiba, setelah sekian lama, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol yang sudah semesum itu di umur mereka yang ke tujuh belas? Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menghajar Sulli saat itu juga. Pasti Sulli yang mengajarkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Chanyeol. ya!

"Jujur saja, aku cukup kaget saat Chanyeol mengenalkan Sulli kepadaku sebagai kekasihnya. Karena kupikir dia akan memacarimu, Baek."

Baekhyun tertawa hambar menimpali ucapan Kris. Dia kembali memikirkan kepada siapa hatinya itu harus dilabuhkan. Apa dia harus tetap bertahan menyukai Chanyeol yang jelas sekali bermain dengannya atau Kris yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi kalau namja dewasa itu sangat berkomitmen tinggi dan penuh tanggung jawab.

"Aku dan Chanyeol berpacaran? Ahahahaha.. pasti setiap hari kami akan bertengkar dan memukul satu sama lain."

"Omong-omong aku baru sadar kalau kalian memiliki mata yang hampir mirip. Mata seperti anak anjing." Jawab Kris sambil memandang lembut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun perlahan mendekati Kris yang kini sedang mengamatinya lekat.

Dia menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Kris. Tapi kegiatannya itu terhenti saat deheman Chanyeol terdengar seiring suara keras bantingan pintu.

"Kalian berbuat mesum di kamarku, hm?!" Chanyeol melirik sinis pada Baekhyun dan Kris secara bergantian. Dia tidak peduli apapun alasannya karena Baekhyun harus menerima 'hukuman' darinya setelah ini.

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo agar mengikuti langkah cepatnya. Kyungsoo yang tau-tahu ditarik begitu hanya menatap bingung punggung Baekhyun yang sedang menyeretnya.

"Baekhyun! Kenapa kita harus berlari?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya, kita sedang dikejar hantu!" jawab Baekhyun asal sambil melirik ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi. Hingga akhirnya mereka berbelok ke koridor yang menuju toilet khusus yeoja.

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Baekhyun saat mereka kini berdiri di balik bilik toilet. Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir sebagai isyarat agar diam saat terdengar suara langkah sepatu yang mendekat. Tapi tak lama kemudian, langkah itu terdengar menjauh membuat Baekhyun bernapas lega.

"Hantunya sudah pergi sekarang." Baekhyun mengurut dadanya lalu beranjak keluar dari dalam toilet.

"Hantu yang kau maksud itu Park Chanyeol, hah? Kau bahkan membuat pergelangan tanganku sakit, bodoh!"

"Sudahlah, itu bukan hal penting! Aku hanya alergi saja dengan namja itu." ucap Baekhyun sambil membuat ekspresi gatal di sekujur tubuhnya.

Alis Kyungsoo bertatut, sejak kapan Baekhyun bersikap berlebihan seperti ini dengan namja? Seingatnya Baekhyun tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan namja sekalipun karena temannya yang satu ini bisa dibilang easy going.

"Lalu ada masalah apa kau dengan namja itu? Bukankah kalian tidak akrab sama sekali, jadi mana mungkin bisa saling membuat masalah.. Seperti menjahili misalnya?"

"Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke seragamnya beberapa hari lalu makanya dia mencariku untuk memberikan pelajaran. Kalau tadi kita tidak sembunyi, aku pasti habis di tangannya itu, Kyung~." Bohong Baekhyun. Jelas Chanyeol mencarinya karena bingung soal Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini menjauhinya. Baekhyun hanya tidak mau sakit hati karena namja itu.

Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk paham. "Oh ya, di acara Valentine nanti, kau mau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Entahlah.. mungkin bersama ayahku." Jawab Baekhyun enteng sambil kembali menarik Kyungsoo menuju kantin.

"Astaga.. Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyo, Bibi Park?"

Suara Baekhyun dari pintu gerbang mengalihkan fokus dua namja tinggi itu dari televisi. Chanyeol baru saja akan membukakan pintu kalau saja Kris tidak memintanya untuk duduk saja.

Tak lama Baekhyun muncul, membuntuti Kris lalu duduk di sofa seberang tempatnya duduk.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Kris yang sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Oppa, sekolah nanti akan merayakan Valentine. Dan setiap murid harus datang bersama pasangan. Aku sudah mengajak appaku untuk ikut tapi Chanyeol bilang; tidak boleh membawa orang tua..." Baekhyun mendesah pelan sebelum melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "...dan aku juga belum punya namjachingu.. maksudku, apa oppa ada acara di tanggal itu? kalau tidak, bisakah oppa menemaniku?"

Kris diam sebentar, mengingat apakah dia bisa menyanggupi ajak Baekhyun atau tidak. "Sepertinya aku free di tanggal segitu. Jadi aku bisa menemanimu."

Chanyeol mendengus keras di posisinya. Dia berdecak sebelum ikut menyahuti. "Kenapa tidak denganku saja?!"

Baekhyun dan Kris sontak menoleh pada Chanyeol bersamaan. Sama-sama melemparkan pandangan aneh untuk Chanyeol.

"Lalu Sulli?" Kris bertanya heran sambil mengamati perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun yang juga tidak mau.

"Apa-apan! Aku tidak mau mati muda di tangan nenek sihir itu!" tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah, dan rasanya Chanyeol ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok saat itu juga.

Bahkan Chanyeol hampir lupa dengan kekasihnya yang satu itu. Choi Sulli. "Maksudku, kalian berangkat bersamaku. Karena aku adalah panitianya!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol ingat, pertama kali mengenal Baekhyun adalah saat dirinya sekeluarga pindah rumah, dari Seoul ke Busan karena ayahnya yang dipindah tugaskan.

Rumah barunya berada persis di samping rumah keluarga Byun. Dan sebagai tanda perkenalan, ibu Chanyeol membuatkan satu loyang kue untuk diantarkan ke rumah kelurga Byun dan Chanyeol merengek pada ibunya supaya mau mengajaknya ke sana.

"Halo. Kau yang tinggal di samping rumah Baekkie, ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memutar gagang lollipop yang dikulumnya. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk malu-malu. Chanyeol sungguh merasa senang saat seorang anak perempuan sebaya dengannya itu memperkenal diri, mengatakan kalau namanya adalah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun janji besok mereka akan bermain mobil-mobilan bersama di rumah Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kita adalah sahabat." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar khas anak kecil.

Seiring umur mereka yang beranjak remaja, ternyata Chanyeol begitu mengagumi Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dipungkiri kecantikannya. Rasa kagumnya berubah menjadi rasa aneh yang akan membuat darahnya berdesir saat Baekhyun seperti biasa memeluknya selepas bermain hujan-hujanan.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau rasa aneh itu dinamakan cinta.

Hingga pada umur mereka yang ke dua belas tahun, tepat dua hari setelah perpisahan sekolah dasar, Chanyeol harus berusaha seharian penuh membujuk ibunya agar mau mendaftarkan dirinya ke sekolah yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Untungnya mereka berada satu kelas sehingga Chanyeol bisa duduk satu meja dengan anak perempuan itu.

Di senin sore bulan Desember, tepatnya di minggu yang ke empat, Baekhyun datang ke rumahnya dengan satu keranjang kue dorayaki, oleh-oleh dari liburannya tiga hari di Jepang. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan rasa rindu lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di ruang tengah yang di sana sudah ada Kris. Ke tiganya menonton sebuah tayangan drama picisan sambil menghabiskan kue dorayaki tersebut. Setelahnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menirukan adegan ciuman dari drama tersebut di kamar Chanyeol, dengan mempraktekannya secara amatir.

Chanyeol berani bersumpah kalau bibir Baekhyun lebih manis dari susu rasa pisang yang sering diminumnya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan kerah kaosnya berkali-kali, karena rasanya aneh sekali.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi gembul Baekhyun sebelum menjawab. "Karena kita adalah sahabat."

Dari hari ke hari, Chanyeol semakin tertarik dengan teman satu mejanya yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi hatinya langsung merasa sakit saat Baekhyun mengatakan kalau Kris jauh lebih tampan dari Chanyeol yang terkesan idiot.

"Kalau sudah besar, aku ingin memiliki namjachingu seperti Kris oppa. Keren sekali.. tidak idiot sepeti kau!" ucap Baekhyun santai sembari menyangga dagunya. Chanyeol merasa seperti jatuh ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Dia menyeret tasnya menuju bangku kosong yang tepat berada di samping Sulli dan Sulli lah orang yang di antara mereka berdua yang lebih dulu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Choi Sulli."

Chanyeol menjabat uluran tangan Sulli sambil tersenyum masam. "Park Chanyeol."

Mulai sejak kejadian itu, Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan bagaimana cara Kris membawa diri dalam lingkungan. Chanyeol ingin menjadi lebih keren dari hyung yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Dia ingin membuat Baekhyun lebih menyukainya daripada Kris. Dan sejak itu pula hubungan dirinya dengan Baekhyun sudah terlalu canggung karena Chanyeol yang perlahan menjauhi.

Lalu pagi-pagi buta, Chanyeol terbangun dengan selimut yang basah. Semalam dia bermimpi naik bianglala bersama Baekhyun. Dan keesokannya, Chanyeol meminta Sulli sebagai kekasihnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menduga bagaimana dirinya malah akan berpacaran dengan Sulli, tepat dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke empat belas tahun.

"Kau sangat cantik..." komentar Chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir Sulli.

–mirip dengan Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol sadar, hanya menjadikan Sulli sebagai pelariannya. Karena entah kenapa, setiap melihat wajah Sulli akan mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak berani didekatinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Rese kan? Kan udah bilang dari awal. Wkwk.

Yang bakal nanyain NC part ini mana? Aku simpen buat chapter depan. Udah kubuat kok. Lumayanlah. (Lumayan bikin aku mual maksudnya). lagian kasian Baekhyun tiap chapter digenjot mulu, bisa turun mesin, bro. lol.

Sekalian, aku mau nanya, enaknya tamat di chapter berapa? Saran dooong. Jujur aku agak bimbang. Dan soal threesome.. gimana ya.. itukan cuma fantasy baekhyun.. aku gabisa bikin threesome -_-

Dan... buat yang masih gak percaya ini ff nc pertama aku. Aigo, jujur dah. Bukan berarti aku udah pernah ngalamin ya. masih disegel kalee (walau umur udah gak semuda exostan kebanyakan wekaweka).

Oh ya oh ya, aku bukan pembenci sulli ye. Aku fansnya f(x) juga kok. Biasku di f(x) itu semuanya dan aku kebetulan hanya memanfaatkan rumor chansulli aja. Eh taunya banyak yang... haha. (if you know what I mean)

Satu lagi, kalau makin banyak siders, gak bakal kukeluarin nc-annya ya /ngancem.

Special thanks to:

**SHY Fukuru**; SyJessi22; **dewo1804**; TrinCloudSparkyu; **kyu7**; chanbaekalogy; **Mela querer chanBaekYeol**; BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE; **exindra**; adistiii; ; fantaosticpanda; **younlaycious88**; Hyera Jung; **chika love baby baekhyun**; dobichan; **kdcosh**; ByunnaPark; **Jung Eunhee**;  .18; **Happybacon**; ; **luhan8045**; Guest (1); **oh junhee**; babyryou; **Jung Jungie**; PC BH; **05**; jung rie chan; **soshialisasi**; Kim Seonna; **Fdz1492**; pujochi exo; **bellasung21**.

Review again, pls?


	4. Chapter 4

Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak sayang pada kepalanya, dia mungkin sudah menjedukkannya ke pilar besar terdekat berkali – kali.

Malam itu Baekhyun sukses membuat darah Chanyeol mendidih sampai ubun – ubun. Dengan sengaja sekali Baekhyun mengajak Kris untuk berdansa di tengah ruangan membuat semua para undangan memekik iri pada mereka. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang mendecih kesal berkali – kali.

Damn, dia sengaja ke acara valentine sekolahnya itu tanpa membawa pasangan hanya demi mencari kesempatan mengajak Baekhyun berdansa. Soal Sulli? Tenang saja, Chanyeol dengan senang hati sudah memutuskan hubungannya tadi pagi walau Sulli menentang keras dan meminta alasan kuat.

"Aku sudah meniduri yeoja lain. Kau masih mau denganku?" begitu ucap Chanyeol saat Sulli menarik ujung kemejanya sambil menangis. Memangnya selama ini Chanyeol juga tidak tahu kalau yeoja itu ada main belakang?

Di pertengahan putaran lagu, satu persatu uandangan mulai ikut berdansa. Dan Chanyeol hanya duduk seperti orang tolol ditemani segelas minuman bersoda.

...

Malu – malu, Baekhyun berbisik pelan di telinga Kris membuat namja itu mencodongkan tubuhnya sedikit rendah agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara lembut Baekhyun. "Oppa, kau serius tidak apa – apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menemani adikku jadi Luhan tidak akan cemburu." Jawabnya dengan anggukan yakin.

Baekhyun mendesah lega pasalnya dia tahu walau Kris masih berstatus lajang tapi bisa terlihat kalau namja itu sedang berusaha mendekati Luhan. Hal itu juga yang membuat Baekhyun harus terima saat Kris sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri.

Baekhyun melirik ke suatu tempat dengan ekor matanya lalu mempererat rangkulannya di leher Kris sambil menyeringai. Memang sengaja dia ingin membuat si Chanyeol itu kesal. Biar saja. Suruh siapa mempermainkan hatinya. Memangnya tidak sakit?

Kris yang diperlakukan begitu dengan refleks sedikit mengendurkan pegangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. "Hei, hei. Sepertinya aku tahu sesuatu."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut dan menatap Kris bingung. Membuat Kris dengan gemas mencubit pipinya lalu menyeret Baekhyun ke sisi ruangan. "Kau melakukan ini untuk membuat Chanyeol cemburu, kan?" tanyanya selidik.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dengan rona merah yang tiba – tiba menghinggapi pipi gembulnya. "Jangan sok tahu, deh, oppa!"

"Arraseo. Sesuai janjiku, sekarang sudah jam sepuluh dan aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama karena aku ada urusan kecil dengan rusa kecilku. Tidak apa – apa? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menghubungiku jika sudah ingin pulang, nanti aku akan menjemputmu." Pamit Kris dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa – apa. Sekarang kau pulanglah, oppa. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku."

Kris mengangguk lalu mengusak kecil rambut Baekhyun. "Aku pulang duluan, ne? Annyeong."

"Oppa, tunggu sebentar."

"Ne?"

CUP

Bola mata Kris melebar. Dia mengusap pipi kirinya dengan kaget.

"Itu cuma sebatas ciuman yang diberikan oleh adik kepada oppanya. Hati – hati di jalan, ne?"

"O—oh. Kau bisa membuatku mati jantungan, Baek. Huh—baiklah, annyeong,"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjangnya setelah berhasil membawa yeoja itu secara paksa dari pesta menuju rumahnya. Matanya berkilat tajam menatap Baekhyun yang balik menatapnya malas.

"Apa lagi? Kau mau mengajakku bermain sampai pagi? Kenapa tidak dengan kekasihmu saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada cuek. Dia segera beranjak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu merangkak mendekatinya setelah menanggalkan kemejanya ke bawah ranjang.

"Maksudmu apa mencium Kris tadi?"

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang kini sudah menindih di atasnya. Gawat. Chanyeol terlihat sangat menakutkan daripada biasanya. "Itu urusanku!"

"Sampai kapan kau tidak mau belajar membuka matamu lebar – lebar? Kau itu tidak peka atau bagaimana, hm?"

Alis Baekhyun bertaut. Tapi jauh di dalam, jantungnya berlonjak kuat saat dirinya ditatap lekat oleh Chanyeol. Tatapan yang dikenalnya, tatapan yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Sepasang manik bulat yang selalu menatapnya dalam namun memberi kesan teduh dan melindungi. Tatapan yang—

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

—Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat darahnya berdesir hebat. "Aku juga membencimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menggeleng lalu menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun agar mereka bisa bertatapan dengan intens. Menyampaikan kesungguhan pada yeoja di bawahnya yang sudah terisak kecil. "Kumohon, peka lah sedikit. Aku sudah lama sekali memendam ini semua."

"Kau yang tidak peka, brengsek! Kau menjauhiku karena Sulli."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun membalik posisinya hingga kini Chanyeol berada di bawahnya. Dadanya sakit sekali mendengar bualan dari namja itu. Kenapa baru sekarang saat dirinya merasa seperti dimanfaatkan?

"Aku baru mengerti kalau yang hatiku cari itu kau—Baekhyun. Aku tidak sama sekali menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Sungguh—aku hanya mencintaimu. Percayalah, Baekhyun." Jelasnya lalu mendesah pelan.

Baekhyun tertawa mengejek kemudian mengusap wajarnya kasar. Dia bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol lalu duduk di samping ranjang sambil menutup wajahnya yang terasa memanas dengan dua telapak tangannya. "Aku butuh bukti, bodoh!"

Chanyeol pun langsung memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil merangkul erat pundak sempit itu. Membiarkan isakkan kecil itu lolos dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, kau yang memangis seperti ini malah membuatku bingung. Sssttt. Tenanglah, Baek."

"Kau kira ada teman yang mau tidur dengan temannya yang lain tanpa ada alasan jelas, hah?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sangat kacau.

Mereka berdua terpaku dengan tatapan masing – masing. Refleks Chanyeol menarik tengkuknya, meraih bibir tipisnya dan menciumanya dalam. Namun Baekhyun diam membiarkan Chanyeol melumat bibirnya kecil sementara dirinya sendiri sibuk mencari kesungguhan di antara ciuman ringan itu.

Chanyeol menarik bibirnya terlebih dulu sambil menyatukan kening mereka. "Jadi? Ini artinya kau—" tanyanya menggantung sambil menatap bingung mata Baekhyun yang berlelehan air mata.

"Sekarang siapa yang tidak peka?"

"Kau."

"YA! CHANYEOLLL!" Baekhyun memukuli tubuh half naked Chanyeol secara brutal hingga keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi Baekhyun yang menindih Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu kalau aku bodoh jadi kuharap kau mau memaafkannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat sambil mengulum senyumnya. "Ngomong – ngomong aku tidak mau dijadikan selingkuhanmu."

"Selingkuhan? Aku kan tidak memintamu jadi kekasihku."

"Dasar namja brengsek! Bisa – bisanya kau bicara begitu!" sungut Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol tertawa keras membuat Baekhyun makin sebal. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan anak itu demi kau."

"Baguslah,"

"Dan jadilah kekasihku, Baek."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dirinya malah meloncat dari ranjang itu dan menyempatkan menyisir rambutnya sebentar sebelum meraih kenop pintu. Tapi Chanyeol lebih gesit untuk menghalangi Baekhyun dengan mengunci pintunya lalu membuang kunci itu ke kolong ranjang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil memasang wajah menyebalkan. "Aku? Tentu membuatmu agar tidak pergi."

Baekhyun menggeram sambil menarik rambutnya frustasi. Ini sudah tengah malam dan Baekhyun sedang terkurung di kamar seorang namja—Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau orang tuanya di rumah panik?

"TAPI AKU INGIN PULANG!"

Chanyeol menggosok telinganya sambil melangkah ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa seperti sedang ditatap oleh biatang buas yang kelaparan.

"Whoa whoa, tenanglah sedikit, Baek. Lebih bagus lagi kalau suaramu itu disimpan untuk mendesah nanti. Karena..." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. "...Kita tidak bisa melewatkan hari jadi kita sebagai sepasang kekasih tanpa apapun." Bisiknya seduktif di telinga Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu merinding seketika.

"Tidak mau. Aku harus pulang sebelum orang tuaku cemas!" Baekhyun menggeleng putus asa sambil memikirkan cara agar bisa lolos dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol hanya diam mengamati Baekhyun di hadapannya hingga dia menarik dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya sambil meremas breast yeoja itu lembut dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Masih ingin menolak?"

Baekhyun mendesis begitu Chanyeol melepas remasannya sambil menyeringai. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dengan tidak sabar Baekhyun meraup bibir kissable Chanyeol. Melumatnya diselingi gigitan kecil, lidahnya menjilat bibir Chanyeol meminta akses.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya agar memudahkan mereka beradu lidah. Saliva meluber kemana – mana saat ciuman makin panas.

Keduanya saling mendekap erat dengan tangan masing – masing yang bergerilya meraba tubuh pasangannya hingga mereka terhuyung ke atas sofa dengan posisi Baekhyun yang mendidih tubuh Chanyeol.

Tangan besar Chanyeol bergerak nakal menarik ujung dress Baekhyun. Lalu bergerak mulai bermain dengan pantat Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun mendesah kecil dalam ciuman sambil meremas rambut Chanyeol.

Setelah bosan, Baekhyun bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol untuk melepas semua pakaiannya dengan cepat. Tak lupa juga melepas sisa pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Chanyeol.

Dengan tubuh yang benar – benar naked, Baekhyun melenggang kembali naik ke atas tubuh Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya sambil bersiul.

"Kau benar – benar cantik, babe." Bisik Chanyeol sambil meraba daerah yang paling indah yeoja itu lalu mendorong dua jarinya masuk ke dalam vagina milik Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengerang sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tapi Chanyeol menyeringai senang. "Kau benar – benar basah, sempit dan hangat. Membuatku tidak sabar berada di dalammu."

"Fuck you!" ucap Baekhyun saat Chanyeol makin mendorong masuk jari besarnya.

Baekhyun tidak ingin di sini dia yang dikuasai jadi dia merangkak mendekati selangkangan Chanyeol lalu menciumi penis Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak dengan sedikit sperma di ujungnya.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun hampir menggigit batang penis itu saat merasakan sapuan hangat lidah Chanyeol menghisap klitorisnya. Kemudian Baekhyun dengan cepat menggenggam penis itu lalu mengulum sepenuhnya ke dalam mulutnya dan menaik – turunkan kepalanya membuat Chanyeol mendesis sambil mencengkeram pahanya kuat.

Gerakan Baekhyun lama – lama melamban membuat Chanyeol mendorong pinggulnya agar penis miliknya tenggelam berbalur saliva Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mempercepat gerakannya dibalas tusukan yang semakin dalam di lubang vaginanya, membuatnya mendesah nikmat tidak tertahan.

"Ahh nggh.. Chanyeolhh uhh.."

Tubuh Baekhyun serasa panas saat perutnya terasa melilit. Dia mencapai orgasmenya dan membiarkan Chanyeol masih terus bekerja di bawah sana.

Tak tahan lagi dengan rasa nyeri yang menyiksa, Chanyeol pun membalik tubuh Baekhyun untuk terlentang pasrah di bawahnya. Kedua tangannya melebarkan paha Baekhyun, membiarkan ujung penisnya bergerak mencari celah yang sudah sangat dihafalnya.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendorong pinggulnya sementara Baekhyun mencengkeram bahunya.

"Nggghh akkhh."

"Yeesshh." Chanyeol langsung merasakan ketatnya lubang vagina Baekhyun saat penisnya berhasil masuk. "Sialan. Kau masih sshh sangat sempit sekali uhh. Ini nikmat dan sempit, babe." Desis Chanyeol nikmat. Perlahan dia menggerakan pinggulnya dengan pelan namun teratur membuat Baekhyun mengalungkan kaki ke pinggulnya mencoba menggoda.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan ciuman panjang karena dia harus menggerakan pinggulnya cepat dan sedikit kasar saat dirasa pijatan di seluruh batang penisnya makin menggila, hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa mengimbanginya.

"Ohh ahhh Chanyeollhh. Ahhh." Rintih Baekhyun setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Sambil terus menyodok vagina Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencoba menularkan desisan nikmat dan kalimat kotor untuk merangsang Baekhyun lebih jauh. "Vaginamu sangat sempittt, babe. Membuat adikku terasa lebih besar dan kerasshh yeahh."

"Akkhh yahh aku merasakannyahh ohh nggh."

"Sssh. Rasakan milikku yang besar ini di vagina mungilmu. Oohh yeess ahh."

Chanyeol mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun supaya batang penisnya masuk lebih dalam lagi. Pijatan otot vagina Baekhyun membuatnya gila untuk terus bergerak liar menggesek dinding vagina mungil itu.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan melenguh nikmat di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya terguncang seiring sodokan namja di atasnya. Baekhyun ikut menggerakan pinggulnya dengan paha yang semakin dibuka lebar untuk memudahkan Chanyeol menyalurkan kenikmatan.

"Ooh.. ahm.. uhh.. fash—fasterr akkhh."

"Sssh.. Mmmhh..." Suara berat Chanyeol yang mendesis membuat darah di sekitar selangkangan Baekhyun berdesir.

Baekhyun masih berusaha mengimbangi genjotan Chanyeol. Rasanya nikmat sekali saat vaginanya dimasuki batang penis besar Chanyeol yang membuatnya penuh. Dia menggeliat gelisah saat klimaks akan sampai.

"Cepatthh Yeoollhh."

"Ssh uuhh ngghh mmhh..."

Chanyeol makin mempercepat tempo tusukkannya sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dibanjiri peluh. Anak rambutnya menempel di sekitaran wajah membuatnya telihat seksi di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeram, betapa menggairahkan yeoja yang disetubuhinya ini.

"Akkhh ahh... uhhm... oohh akkhh... Chanyeoollhh." Baekhyun mengerang saat dia mencapai puncaknya. Chanyeol memperlambat tempo jenjotannya dengan napas memburu dan gerakkan pinggulnya berangsur berhenti membuat Baekhyun menatapnya kecewa.

"Baekhyun, duduk!"

Baekhyun menatap bingung Chanyeol, pasalnya lubangnya masih terisi batang penis Chanyeol. Tapi akhirnya dia bersandar pada bantalan ujung sofa dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun dan menaruh ke pundaknya sambil memegangi pinggul yeoja itu. Sambil duduk, Chanyeol mulai kembali menusuk liang vagina Baekhyun yang sekejap membuat Baekhyun memekik tertahan.

Dalam posisi seperti itu, banyak area – area baru yang disentuh oleh Chanyeol dan rasanya jauh lebih nikmat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Penis Chanyeol mampu masuk lebih dalam hingga terus – terusan mengenai g-spotnya.

"Ahhh ngghh shoo biggg uhhh."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil menggeram nikmat. Cengkeraman di pinggul Baekhyun kian mantap seiring tusukkannya yang makin intens dan makin jauh masuk ke dalam. Rasa hangat sisa cairan orgasme Baekhyun terasa membungkus batang penisnya, membantunya bergerak keluar – masuk dengan mudah.

"Sepertinya vaginamuhh hanya diciptakan untuk adikhh kecilku."

"Akkuhh tidak tahuu mmhh yeaahh akhh Chanyeoollhh ahh."

"Yeesshh babe pijat terusshh sshh ouhh."

Chanyeol terus melesakkan batang penisnya. Bergerak tidak terkendali hingga otot vagina Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat penisnya yang sedang mencari kenikmatan.

"Ahh ahh aku hampir sampaihh Yeollhh." Desah Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraba vagina Baekhyun dan menarik klitorisnya sambil terus menggenjot lubang hangat itu. "Tahan, babe."

Baekhyun meremas breastnya kasar saat dirasa kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan tidak cukup mengantarkannya pada orgasme. Chanyeol yang melihat kegiatan Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengalah dan menusuk vagina Baekhyun dalam – dalam agar menyentuh g-spot makin kuat.

"AAAHHHH." Lolong keduanya dengan napas memburu dan banjir peluh. Sperma Chanyeol merembes mengotori paha Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurunkan kaki Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu kembali merosot, tenggelam di bawah tubuhnya. Sensasi pasca orgasme membuat Chanyeol belum mau melepaskan penisnya. Dia mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat lalu beralir ke leher jenjangnya. Menghisap dan menjilat untuk meninggalkan tanda di sana sedangkan tangannya bekerja untuk memberi pijatan pada breast Baekhyun.

"Sudah? Puas?" bisik Chanyeol setelah mengecupi garis rahang Baekhyun. Chanyeol merunduk untuk menggapai nipple Baekhyun dan mengulumnya lalu melepaskannya saat Baekhyun menjawab. "Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kau berikan?" tantang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan batang penisnya dan mengocoknya cepat. Memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk berbalik, ganti posisi.

Baekhyun langsung menurut. Menumpu tubuhnya dengan lutut dan siku sementara Chanyeol membantunya untuk mengangkat pantatnya tingi – tinggi.

Chanyeol diam sejenak, memandangi tubuh polos Baekhyun yang mengkilat karena keringat. Dadanya bergemuruh melihat tubuh polos itu. Well, walau ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya tapi rasanya sangat beda. Karena malam ini mereka melakukannya dengan hubungan yang sudah jelas.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengelus bongkahan pantat sintal Baekhyun yang terasa lembut saat tertangkup. Terus bermain dengan mengusap tubuh indah Baekhyun hingga puas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Chanyeol bersiap di belakang Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya memegangi batang penisnya lalu mengocoknya agar semakin tegak sementara tangan kanannya meremas pantat Baekhyun. Digesekkan kepala penisnya di depan bibir vagina Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu mendesah frustasi.

"Uhhh ayolah Chanyeol. Jangan menggodaku."

Bukannya berhenti, Chanyeol masih saja menggesek – gesekkan adikknya di vagina Baekhyun yang basah tak berniat segera memulai permainan. Tapi lama – lama dia tak tahan dengan desahan Baekhyun yang sengaja dibuat – buat, lalu Chanyeol pun menghentak kejantanannya sebatas kepala penis. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya. Chanyeol suka rengekan Baekhyun yang terdengar seksi saat memohon untuk disetubuhi.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, babe."

"Please, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sabar segera memundurkan pinggulnya membuat penis Chanyeol langsung melesak seluruhnya dan hampir menembus vaginanya membuat mereka berdua mendesis nikmat.

"Akkhh." Desah Baekhyun saat vaginanya lagi – lagi disumpal penis keras yang besar dan panjang milik Chanyeol.

"Ternyata kau agresif sekali, babe. Baiklah. Kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Chanyeol agak khawatir.

"Uhhm. Ini baik – baik saja, Yeol. Sekarang bergeraklah." Pinta Baekhyun disetujui Chanyeol yang langsung menggerakan pinggulnya. Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di perut rata Baekhyun, membantu Baekhyun menopang tubuhnya.

Chanyeol memompa vagina sempit itu dengan cepat dan kasar mengingat Baekhyun yang sudah kelelahan. Mereka harus menyelesaikan permainan itu jika tidak mau Chanyeol bermain solo.

Chanyeol terus menaikkan tempo sodokkannya menjadi liar sambil mendesis nikmat. Tangan yang semula berada di perut Baekhyun kini merambat naik meremas breastnya dengan tekanan teratur.

"Akkhh yeahh yessshh oohhh." Desah Baekhyun menggoda.

"Lubangmuhh hanya milikku, babe."

"Ohh ahh ahhh ngghh akhh."

"Katakan, babe." Perintah Chanyeol dengan gerakan menumbuk g-spot Baekhyun makin intens.

"Uhhh yesss ohh yesss mmhh."

"Katakan."

"Ahh i—iyaa itu milikmuhh." Jawab Baekhyun di sela – sela desahannya. Dia kelimpungan saat remasan Chanyeol pada breastnya terlalu keras. "Lebihh cepat Chanyeolhh."

"Yeah, babe." Chanyeol menghentak penisnya makin dalam membuat tubuh Baekhyun gemetar dan menegang karena sensasi nikmat. Yeoja itu memeluk leher Chanyeol karena tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya seiring napas mereka yang tersengal.

"Chanyeollhh.. Akuuhh.."

"Aku tahu, babe. Datanglah untukku."

Dan dengan hentakkan dalam yang terakhir, pertahan Baekhyun hancur dibobol oleh Chanyeol. Meledak dalam kepuasan saat cairan kental merembes membasahi penis Chanyeol. Disusul lelehan hangat sperma Chanyeol yang menyembur ke dalam rahimnya. Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun untuk menyatukan diri dengan ciuman bergairah setelah orgasme.

Keduanya ambruk ke atas sofa dan berbaring miring. Chanyeol melepas penisnya dari vagina Baekhyun dan mengecup kening yeoja itu lembut. Dia menatap benda yang berada di atas nakas sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kondom? Aku sedang masa subur, tahu!"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Baekhyun. "Baguslah."

"Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun sebal saat Chanyeol malah berjongkok di depan vaginanya, menjilatnya untuk membersihkan sisa cairan mereka.

"Itu artinya kita harus memberi tahu para orang tua untuk cepat mempersiapkan pernikahan kita. Lagipula..." Chanyeol mengecup vagina Baekhyun sebagai penutup kegiatannya membersihkan cairan cinta lalu melangkah mendekati nakas. Dia mengacungkan sebuah benda persegi panjang yang digunakan untuk merekam suara desahan mereka saat permainan tadi. "...Aku akan memberikan ini sebagai bukti kalau kita baru saja melakukan kegiatan dewasa yang paling menyenangkan."

"Sialan. Kau brengsek! Keparat!"

"Kau mau menutup mulutmu lalu diam atau mendesah sekali lagi?"

"PARK CHANYEOLLL!"

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya /elapkeringet; HOT gak? Failed ya pasti TT^TT

Oh ya baru sadar ada review kurang enak di chapter sebelumnya. Tolong deh ya, **saya bakal ngehargain rasa kecewa kalian kalau saja kalian gak anon username waktu nyampein unek – unek kalian** deh. Oke **maafin saya ya kalau ternyata ff ini bikin mood kalian anjlok**. Udah ah yang penting ff ini akhirnya tamat walau gak nyambung sama sekali sama judul. yailah... baru kepikiran plot waktu di chap dua habisnya.

Sekali lagi, **saya gak sama sekali ada niatan bikin kalian benci sama salah satu cast di ff ini **huhu ;;~;; . **Kalau kalian gak suka, kalian bash saya aja, tapi no anon!** Kan lebih enak kalau diomongin baik – baik lewat PM. Iya gak, sih?

Buat **Hyera Jung**, idenya yang di kotak review saya ambil hihi. Semoga sesuai harapan kalian yaa.

Special thanks to:

**pujochi exo** ; younlaycious88 ; **exindira** ; dewo1804 ; **SyJessi22** ; TrinCloudSparkyu ; **Fdz1492** ; KimRyeona19 ; **LuXiaoLu** ; dobichan ; **chanbaekjjang** ; ferina . refina ; **Yo Yong** ; kdcosh ; **rossadilla17** ; BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE ; **soshialisasi** ; bellaariniha ; **bellasung21** ; adistiii ; **afifah . kulkasnyachangmin** ; kyu7 ; **luhan8045** ; chanbaekalogy ; **Kim Seonna** ; norfatimah96 ; **tika . karisma . 18** ; Jung Eunhee ; **Hyera Jung** ; heechie ; **babywufan** ; PuppyBaek ; **gjonari** ; Yaya ; **Ciachunyoo **; nana ; **kaka92** ; byyun ; **Jung Jungie** ; orange squishy ; **Rechi** ; Remi ; **Ara** ; farla 23 ; **zainZse** ; noname ; **zee konstantin** ; sayakanoicinoe ; **indi1004** ; flawlessaliens .

Ada yang belum disebut?

See you on next fanfic!


End file.
